Dulce Caramelo
by RedSpika'Mey
Summary: Mini Fic/ Sakuno se cofiesa a Ryoma. Un Ryoma que no acepta lo que le pasa. / -Por que lo único que puedo hacer es amarte y mi único deseo es verte feliz.../ Disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews
1. Dulce Caramelo

_**Desclaimer**__: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son autoria de Konomi Takeshi. La historia relatada si es de procedencia de mi imaginación por lo tanto me pertenece (sonó raro x3). Prohibida su copia sin autorización. _

_**N/A:**__ Hellow bueno esta es una mini historia que la empecé a principio de año y la termine hoy wiii xd cuenta de tres capítulos, disfrútenla y dejen muchos reviews_

_**-Dulce Caramelo-**_

_**RedSpika'Mey**_

_**Cap. 1: Dulce Caramelo**_

-R-Ryoma-kun – Tartamudeo una chica de hermosos ojos rubí y de una larga cabellera color chocolate, la cual como siempre estaba atada en dos largas y finas trenzas. El chico, de ojos color ámbar y pelo negro verdoso, se dio vuelta con su mirada indiferente y talvez por inercia su cuerpo respondió al llamado.

- Umm? –Pregunto mirando a la chica que estaba roja al extremo

- Ryoma-kun pa-para vos –Dijo con el cabeza agachada extendiendo firmemente un sobre rosado ante el chico.

- Eee –Respondió ignorando lo que contenía el sobre. Lo leyó, y cada segundo que pasaba la chica, ardía en la vergüenza y era notorio, su rostro la delataba estaba más roja que un tomate, reprimía sus ganas de salir corriendo por que tenia la fe que su adorado Ryoma correspondiera a sus sentimientos, mientras sus piernas amagaban con dejarla caer, su cuerpo temblaba. Ryoma la miro con esos ojos ambarinos.- Ryuzaki –Pronuncio al fin

- ¿S-si? –Pregunto tratando de verlo, más sus ojos se desviaron al ver la acción del chico

- ¿Que fue eso? –Indago una vez hecho un bollito la carta junto con el sobre y embocando al cesto de basura

- M-mis sentimientos Ryoma-kun –Dijo Tristemente mirando al cesto

- Ryuzaki, esas cosas son una perdida de tiempo, cosas inútiles. –Dio como respuesta destrozando sin piedad el corazón de Sakuno, esta lo miro con los ojos cristalizados amenazantes de que en cualquier momento dejarían ver las frágiles gotitas cristalinas- Mada mada dane. –Finalizo el chico y continúo su caminata hacia los vestidores.

La chica rompió en llanto, lentamente se acerco al cesto y rescato la carta del basurero, se colgó su mochila y luego se fue corriendo, no le importo en donde pararía o si se perdía solo quería correr, olvidarse. Había cometido un grave error, lo sabia.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de confesarse a Ryoma?, se reprendía con esa pregunta mentalmente. Por fin luego de correr tanto noto su respiración agitada, no le llegaba bien el aire a sus pulmones, tratando de normalizar su respiración recorrió con la vista el lugar, había llegado a un gran parque que alrededor había tiendas y en frente una estación. Creía saber donde estaba, pero no era importante se acerco a una banca y se sentó, el frío calo sus huesos, por supuesto estaban en pleno invierno, se froto los brazos intentándose calentar y se maldijo porque por estar tan ansiosa de entregarle su carta a Ryoma se había olvidado el abrigo. Miro la carta que se encontraba en sus manos y la leyó…

"Ryoma-kun:

Se que vas a pensar que soy una de esas chicas, las de tu club de fans, pero no es así. Ryoma-kun me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que te vì en el vagón, pero seguro no te acuerdas porque me habías dicho que no me viste jeje. Espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. ¡Dame una oportunidad Ryoma-kun para hacerte feliz! Te amo.

Sakuno R."

Si su carta era cortísima, era lo que le había salido, lo que más le había convencido luego de 20 o más intentos, siempre su pulso o su mente la traicionaban y cometía un error que hacia que la carta no quedara bien.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas calidas ante el frío, y caían en su falda del instituto, su cabeza estaba agachada, su mirada fija en la hoja y sus manos acunaban esta hoja junto con el sobre los cuales estaban muy arrugados, dada la acción del "Príncipe"

- ¡Oye! –Pronuncio una voz masculina llamando su atención, Sakuno tímidamente levanto su mirada hacia el desconocido- ¿Quieres? –Pregunto ofreciéndole un caramelo, el chico de cabello rojizo estaba agachado a la altura de las piernas de Sakuno y con el brazo extendido, mirándola.

La chica sorprendida se limpio las lágrimas y agarro tímidamente el caramelo.

- ¿Vas a Seigaku no? – Pregunto parándose y sentándose al lado de ella sin dejar de mirarla, la chica asintió.- Soy Marui Bunta de Rikkaidai – Sonrió amistosamente comiendo un caramelo.

- Sa-Sakuno Ryuzaki – Dijo tímidamente la chica y con la voz quebrada todavía

- ¿Puede ser que te haya visto en algún partido? –Indago curioso Marui y sin sacar esa sonrisa, la chica simplemente asintió un poco afligida, ya que ella solo iba a los partidos de tenis por Ryoma. – ¿Que te sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te robaron? –Siguió con su "interrogatorio" mirándola preocupado.

- No, solo –Trago con dificultad – una confesión no correspondida – Sonrió tristemente

- OH –Dijo el chico formando con su boca una perfecta "O"- Lo lamento miro hacia el piso.

- No, fue mi culpa –Dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, trataba de limpiárselas pero estas seguían cayendo, en un movimiento inesperado Marui acuno el rostro de la chica en sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas, la castaña lo miro sorprendida y fue cuando reacciono, apartando sus manos del rostro suave de la chica y mirando para otro lado con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento – Pronuncio, suspiro y la volvió a mirar como tomando coraje. – Sabes cuando yo me siento mal, aunque casi nunca me pasa, como muchos dulces –Sonrió- Es como un remedio.- Sakuno miro el caramelo que minutos antes el desconocido-conocido le había regalado y asintió.

Delicadamente abrió el envoltorio y lentamente llevo el dulce a su boca. Todo el trabajo para degustar el caramelo no paso desapercibido por los ojos de Bunta, y apenas la golosina estuvo sobre sus labios y entrando a la boca de la chica, un impulso recorrió por cada parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo, sin poder frenarlo. Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y aprisiono, sin pedir permiso, los labios de la chica contra los de él.

Sakuno se estremeció sorprendida sin saber bien que hacer, ya que primero; era su primer beso, y segundo; no lo conocía bien, solo de vista.

Marui luego de degustar el dulce sabor que poseían los carnosos labios de la chica de Seigaku, se separo lentamente, un poco desilusionado porque la chica no le correspondió, pero tan rápido como entro la desilusión la respuesta del porque no correspondió el beso azoto su mente "acababa de ser rechazada. Ella estaba enamorada de otro" Eso lo entristeció pero, no se daría por vencido, el era un genio del tenis, muy habilidoso en todo lo que hacia, se había interesado en esa chica, apenas la vio en los partidos de tenis contra Seigaku, su chance para hablarle fue al verla sentada ahí. Se había enamorado de esa chica a primera vista y no la dejaría ir así como así por culpa de un idiota que no se dio cuenta.

- Perdóname Sakuno, pero ¡permíteme hacerte olvidar de ese que te rechazo! –Pidió mirándola, nunca era así pero realmente necesitaba de esa chica. El porqué no lo sabia era simplemente lo que su corazón le pedía. Sakuno estaba sonrojada a más no poder, sorprendida – Dame una oportunidad por favor –Pidió mirándola

- E-esta bien – Respondió dudosa. Ese "Dame una oportunidad" le recordó a ella misma.

- ¡Gracias! –La abrazo efusivamente acompañado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Intercambiaron sus números y siguieron hablando un rato, hasta que un estornudo de Sakuno, le hizo recordar a esta y percatarse al acompañante que ella no traía abrigo. Marui todo un caballero, se saco su campera y se la puso a Sakuno, esta se sonrojo fuertemente ante la acción del chico. Bunta solo sonrió. Luego como había recibido un llamado preocupado por parte de su abuela, decidió volver a su casa, el pelirrojo la acompaño y quedaron en salir el fin de semana.

Bunta no se daría por vencido, estaba convencido que la enamoraría a Sakuno Ryuzaki a como de lugar.


	2. Agridulce Amor

_**Desclaimer**__: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son autoria de Konomi Takeshi. La historia relatada si es de procedencia de mi imaginación por lo tanto me pertenece (sonó raro x3). Prohibida su copia sin autorización. _

_**N/A:**__ Buenu lamento la demora, tuve un par de complicaciones en este tiempo, desde ya perdón y sin más disfruten_

_**-Dulce Caramelo-**_

_**RedSpika'Mey**_

_**Cap.**__**2: Agridulce Amor.**_

La puerta de la residencia Echizen se abrió dejando pasar al menor de la casa.

-Oh! Mocoso ¿que hacías en la calle a estas horas?– Pregunto curioso asomándose un tipo con cabellos castaños y ojos negros- ¿Acaso tuviste un cita? –Dijo con tono pervertido.

-No –Respondió tajante Ryoma descalzándose.- _"Te amo."_ -Resonó en su mente y su cuerpo vibro inesperadamente, su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tímido rojo al pensar en esas dos palabras acompañadas del tierno rostro de la muchacha que horas antes se le había confesado.

-Uh? ¿Y porque estas tan sonrojado? –Indago nuevamente delatando un tono pícaro.

-No es nada – Negó acomodándose la gorra y subió rápido las escaleras.

-¿Es linda? ¿¡La traerás a casa! –Grito por las escaleras que segundos atrás su hijo había volado sobre ellas.

Ryoma pego un portazo por el tono y lo molesto que podría ser su padre. Y se apoyo en la puerta.

- Demasiado linda –Se encontró susurrando y su rostro se puso rojo como tomate.

- Meow –Se escucho el maullido de su pequeña mascota que presencio el impulso del corazón de su amo.

- Shh- Le dijo Ryoma para que el pequeño no delatara nada. – _Como si pudiera_ – Comento una vocecita dentro de el.

Molesto porque estaba sumamente idiota desde que había leído esa infernal carta.

_-R- Ryoma-kun – Escucho la dulce voz tartamudeante de la jovencita, su corazón salto por un momento, se cubrió bajo una fachada de indiferencia y la miro._

_-Umm? – No podía articular palabra alguna el encuentro inesperado lo había dejado raro y no sabia porque… simplemente Ryuzaki era una chica, una simple y común chica._

_- Ryoma-kun pa-para vos –Vio su carita tiernamente sonrojada, no perdiendo detalle alguno mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y extendía un sobre rosado. De repente sintió un extraño frenesí dentro de èl. Realmente incomodo y agradable._

_-Eee – Se le escapo de sus labios, pero por suerte había sonado indiferente. Leyó cuidadosamente la carta._

"_Ryoma-kun: _

_ Se que vas a pensar que soy una de esas chicas, las de tu club de fans, pero no es así. Ryoma-kun me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que te vi en el vagón, pero seguro no te acuerdas porque me habías dicho que no me viste jeje. Espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. ¡Dame una oportunidad Ryoma-kun para hacerte feliz! Te amo._

_Sakuno R."_

_Su corazón con cada palabra resonaba palpitando a mil, entusiasmado, feliz…Nunca había sentido algo así y eso lo asusto, no quería volverse como su padre de ser un gran tenista a pensar las 24 horas del día simplemente en chicas. –Ryuzaki –Pronuncio al final ordenando un poco sus ideas y tratando que su corazón se tranquilizara._

_-¿S-si?- Pregunto la chica de hermosos ojos rubí mirándolo mas su vista se desvío a su mano, la cual hacia un bollo la carta y el sobre._

_-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto con burla impregnada en su voz, indeciso por dentro y tiro el bollo al cesto cercano sin medir lo que hacia._

_-M-mis sentimientos Ryoma-kun – Sintió la voz de Sakuno quebradiza y desilusionada, una punzada llego directo a su corazón, se estaba equivocando no debió haber hecho eso, pero seguía asustado inseguro de si mismo, eso y mucho mas provocaba ella, cosa que lo incomodaba. No quería sentir lo que sentía._

_-Ryuzaki –Pronuncio otra vez algo dudoso y se decidió, no caería en lo mismo que su padre-_ _esas cosas son una perdida de tiempo, cosas inútiles – Sentencio finalmente y vio el rostro de reojo de la chica, estaba totalmente destrozada, sus hermosos ojos rubíes que siempre mostraban un brillo especial feliz, se habían apagado y lo único brilloso en ellos era esas finas lagrimas intentando escapar. – Mada mada dane – Se le escapo de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo, la culpa la atravesó, ¿Acaso quería hacerla sentir peor? No. Se respondió así mismo eso era para el, ese aun te falta mucho era porque se sentía asustado y feliz, muy en el fondo era consiente que le gustaba demasiado la nieta de la entrenadora. Finalmente se alejo de ella y cuando logro alejarse un poco escucho su llanto, ya no era una simple punzada de culpa era una oleada, se sentía pésimo, la chica a la única que consideraba entre todo el publico femenino estaba llorando por su culpa. _

_De nada serviría seguir recriminándose, lo hecho, hecho esta. Sin mas con paso tranquilo se dirigió a las canchas de Seigaku, sin ganas realmente de entrenar._

Desde ese momento no había dejado de pensar en la chica ni un minuto, en las practicas estuvo completamente distraído y ahora hasta en la hora del baño el momento en que se relajaba al máximo, estaba completamente tenso, pensando una y otra vez en el rostro de la jovencita, en sus ojos tristes, en la carta y en la terrible culpa que lo azotaba.

Salio del baño, se vistió y se tiro sobre la cama, Karupin lo miraba y maulló.

-Soy un idiota, un completo idiota –Dijo en modo de contestación, el pequeño gato simplemente se acomodo en la cama junto a su amo, este lo acaricio intentando conciliar el sueño, por lo menos así no pensaría mas…

ERROR

A la mañana siguiente sus ojeras eran notorias, tubo todo tipo de sueños cuya protagonista no era nada mas ni nada menos que la tierna Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sueños que iban desde la culpa hasta la lujuria, siempre había creído que no poseía ese sentimiento de deseo por la chica. Todo era culpa de esa muchacha. Bajo las escaleras con el uniforme de Seigaku, por primera vez llegaría temprano.

-¡Catástrofe! –Exclamo el viejo verde dramáticamente mirándolo con burla. – ¿Que paso Ryoma? ¿Mala noche? ¿Acaso tu novia no se presento en tus sueñitos húmedos? –Pregunto pícaramente.

- _Se presento en demasiados_ – Respondió la mente de Ryoma recordando los insinuantes sueños.

- O… -Pronuncio logrando captar la atención de su joven hijo, que tranquilamente tomaba su leche- ¿Quizás soñaste que te la quitaban? –Ante la pregunta Ryoma se atraganto y su padre sonrío arrogantemente – Mada Mada dana –Le dijo a su tonto hijo.

-Hmph- Respondió irritado una vez recuperado tomo su mochila, se abrigo con su saco, rápidamente se calzo sus zapatos y salio de la casa.

-_Talvez me la logre cruzar – _Pensó entusiasmado y detuvo su marcha sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando pensaba en ella? ¿Desde cuando pensaba el simple hecho de cruzársela? Y ¿¡Desde cuando estaba tan entusiasmado por encontrarse con la nieta de la entrenadora! Agacho la cabeza totalmente avergonzado, acomodándose la gorra y continúo caminando hacia Seigaku.

- _Talvez este en el salón ya- _Pensó enfrente de la puerta de su curso, su mano tembló al acercarse al pomo.

-¡Ryoma-sama! –Chillo emocionada la adolescente, que era su compañera.

-_Ella siempre esta con la niña gritona –_Le recordó su mente y se giro hacia donde provenía el grito.

-Buenos días Ryoma-sama! –Contesto sumamente feliz.

-_No esta –_Informo su vocecita desilusionada. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Ryoma, Tomoka entro al salón y nuevamente grito.

-Sakuno-chan! –Pronuncio el nombre de su amiga entrando. El corazón de Ryoma se acelero.

-¡_Esta adentro! ¡Esta adentro!- _Ocultándose bajo su fachada y mirando solo el piso llego a su pupitre y se sentó recostándose, para después echarle un vistazo a la chica que lo traía mal.

-Ara? ¿No esta? –Dijo mirando para todos lados. Levanto su cabeza al escuchar eso y miro disimuladamente para todos lados.

-_N-No esta –_Afirmo su mente mirando el pupitre de Ryuzaki vacío

-Siempre haciendo escándalos Osakada! –Se quejo Horio.

- ¡Cállate! –Lo regaño enojada- ¡Sakuno nunca falta! –Se quejo haciendo un berrinche.

- Pues era de esperarse –Susurro audiblemente Horio

- Eh? ¡¿Porque lo dices? – Pregunto

- Ayer la vi salir llorando y corriendo, lo raro es que corrió para el lado de la estación y ella vive para el lado contrario – Señalo algo confundido. Ryoma se sintió culpable, como un terrible ogro.

- Cierto –Afirmo Tomoka y luego lo miro fijamente- Como sabes donde vive Sakuno! -Pregunto mirándolo. – TE GUSTA SAKUNO!- Pregunto a los cuatro vientos, provocando que aquella pregunta al llegar a los oídos de Ryoma lograra que el cuerpo de este se tensara. Horio simplemente se sonrojo. –Oh! ¡Te has sonrojado! – Ryoma se sintió invadido por una especie de enojo.

- ¡No! ¡No! –Negó Horio- NO me gusta, pero…no hay que negar que es muy linda o ¿no? –Una corriente de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Ryoma, se levanto con notorio enojo y se dirigió a Horio. Quería romperle la cara.

-¡_Ryuzaki es mía!- _Grito todo su ser. – ¡_Ella me ama a mi! –_Se dio cuenta que lo iba a hacer y paso de largo de Horio, cerro la puerta azotándola.

-Pensé que Ryoma-sama te iba a golpear –Susurro Tomoka anonadada, mirando por donde se había ido el príncipe y su acompañante simplemente asintió.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, aunque para el fue la jornada mas agotadora de clases, por suerte en breve tendría que ir al entrenamiento, así su mente se distraería haciendo lo que mas le gustaba jugar tenis.

Al llegar noto que Tezuka estaba ahí al igual que otros de los ex titulares, reuniendo a los actuales titulares.

-Bien a pedido de Ryuzaki-sensei por esta semana seré su encargado –Comunico Kuminitsu.

- Nosotros también ayudaremos a Tezuka-kun –Acoto Oishi.

- ¿Y porque no va a venir la vieja? –Pregunto Ryoma en el mismo tono que siempre utilizaba.

-O'chibi nyah! –Dijo el pelirrojo Eiji abrazándolo o mas bien ahorcándolo- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!

- Me as…fic…cias –Comunico entrecortadamente. Y el hiperactivo pelirrojo aflojo el abrazo.

- Sumire-san no vendra porque la pequeña Sakuno-chan esta enferma –Comunico Fuji con una sonrisa. Ryoma lo miro sorprendido, aunque trato de ocultarlo.

-Oh! Ryoma se preocupa por su pequeña novia! –Exclamo Momoshiro pícaro

- No es mi novia –Dijo de mala gana –_Que tendrá Ryuzaki? –_Se pregunto aun manteniendo su mascara de indiferencia.

- No te preocupes O'chibi, Saku-chan solo esta con gripe pronto se mejorara y vendra a animarte! –Le comento sonriente el neko.

- Umm no se –Interrumpió Fuji – Cuando fuimos con Tezuka a hablar con Sumire-san, Sakuno se veía bastante mal, estaba muy roja. –Ryoma lo miro y Syusuke abrió un poco los ojos, mostrando el azul de sus irises- Tenia el camisón pegado a su cuerpo…- Ryoma frunció el seño y el ojiazul cerro los ojos, sonriente continuo. – A causa de la fiebre.

- Debía ser muy alta para que se le pegue la ropa al cuerpo. –Comento Oishi preocupado.

- Dejen de hablar de la nieta de la entrenadora –Dijo Tezuka algo mal humorado de tanto chusmerio- Comiencen con 50 vueltas…TODOS –Recalco la ultima palabra mirando a los ex titulares.

El entrenamiento pasó sin mayores acotensimientos y también la tediosa semana. Con un Ryoma indeciso, de llamar a la jovencita o no, distraído casi todo el día…cosa que Kunimitsu le reclamo y extrañamente el joven ambarino cambio su recorrido pasando casi todos los días por la casa de los Ryuzaki.

Gran sorpresa se llevo un sábado cuando se dirigía al mercado. Entrando al jardín delantero de los Ryuzaki estaba Bunta con un oso de peluche, mientras masticaba chicle. Se detuvo preguntándose que hacia aquel tenista en la casa de Sakuno y con un peluche. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica que no veía hace una semana. Se agacho, y acerco escondido por la pared baja que rodea el jardín de la casa, asomo su cabeza mirando y escuchando, lo que decían.

- Bunta-kun –Sonrió sonrojada la castaña dulcemente.

- Sakuno –Nombro tomando el delicado mentón de la chica haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- Bunta-kun suena muy formal –Sin mas la beso en los labios cosa que Sakuno al principio la dejo sorprendida pero luego correspondió, aun ella no se acostumbraba mucho.

Ryoma estaba impactado, ¿¡Desde cuando Ryuzaki se dejaba besar por ese!

- Por cierto –Hablo el pelirrojo una vez que se dejaron de besar – Es un regalo –Dijo extendiendo el peluche enorme.

- Oh –Exclamo mirando el peluche- N-no puedo aceptarlo –Lo miro a el ojirojo sonrojada

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto desilusionado – Tómalo como un regalo de perdón, ya que por culpa mía tomaste mucho frío –Sonrió solo para ella.

-E-esta bien – Sonrió dulcemente. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho se adueño de Ryoma, no podía creer lo que veía… ¿Cómo se olvidaba de el en una semana? ¿Qué le había hecho Bunta a Sakuno? – ¿Quieres pasar Marui-chan? –Pregunto divertida viendo como el rostro del chico se coloreaba.

-¿Donde se te fue la timidez Saku-chan? –Le pregunto, tomando la mano de la chica y cerraron la puerta.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Sakuno era de el ¿cierto? Nadie todavía se la había sacado o ¿no?

Bunta simplemente jugaba con Sakuno, se estaba aprovechando de ella solo porque el la había rechazado. No podía estar enamorado de su Sakuno.

Ella no podía estar enamorándose de Bunta. No! Ella simplemente estaba confundida, ella lo seguía amando…aun que el la hubiera rechazado.

_La rechazaste Echizen…_


	3. Embriagadora Soledad

_**Desclaimer**__: Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son autoria de Konomi Takeshi. La historia relatada si es de procedencia de mi imaginación por lo tanto me pertenece (sonó raro x3). Prohibida su copia sin autorización. _

_**N/A:**__ D: -con un auto blindado- disculpen enormemente la demora pues les contare lo que paso en este tiempo, tampoco se lo tomen a modo de excusa…bueno un poquito así es. _

_Días después de publicar el segundo cap de este three-shot leí sus amados reviews y me sentí mal por haberle dado este final, así que dije "Mey haz un final alternativo" y me rompí la cabeza pensando pero nada salio, luego vino Uls –un amigo- a decirme Mey ven a jugar a este Server conmigo y yo bueno y plaf 5 años sin volver así que bueno definitivamente este es el final. __Y no habrá otro alternativo lamentablemente, pero cave decir que me estoy exprimiendo el cerebro para un buen one-shot RyoSaku._

_De todas formas cuando hice este fic taba muy enojada con la población masculina así que me la agarre con Ryoma –LOL- no me maten por favor. Si lloran perdón D:_

_**-Dulce Caramelo-**_

_**RedSpika'Mey**_

_**Cap.3: Embriagadora Soledad.**_

La semana había comenzado, y en la casa de los Ryuzaki, comenzaba muy temprano a escucharse ruidos.

Sonó la puerta en la habitación de la menor y un remolón "pase" paso a través de la puerta.

-¿Segura que quieres ir hoy? –Pregunto su abuela abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-Buenos días abuela –Sonrió la muchachita sentada en la comoda cama.- Si, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Segura? Anoche te escuche estornudar –Comento con preocupación la castaña mayor y miro a su frágil nieta.

-Si, si. Lo de anoche solo fue porque me dio un poco de frío. –Comenzó a levantarse.

-Yo me tengo que ir ahora, ¿Quieres que le pida a Eiji que te pase a buscar? –Indago nuevamente.

-No, Marui dijo que pasaría por mí. –Comento adentrándose en el baño que había en la habitación, su abuela miro de soslayo el peluche que se encontraba en la cama.

-Esta bien, te deje el desayuno sobre la mesa, apresúrate o se enfriara. –Aconsejo mientras abandonaba el cuarto. – ¡Abrígate! –Grito desde la escalera, luego se escucho el grifo de la ducha abrirse y la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Se encontraba vestida, ya había tomado el desayuno y mientras ordenaba su mochila sonó el timbre. Metió todo rápidamente y bajo apresuradamente abriendo la puerta.

-Hola linda –Saludo Marui con un guiño, Sakuno se sonrojo furiosamente.

-H-hola –Sonrió con su tierno sonrojo adornando.

-¿Estas lista? –Pregunto mirándola.

-Si –Sonrió nuevamente, y cerró la puerta tras si con llave. Acto seguido el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano sonriente y correspondido comenzaron a caminar hacia Seigaku.

Había nieve por el camino, el día estaba gris y frío, las nubes anunciaban que volvería a nevar. Marui abrazo a la castaña y la beso tiernamente en los labios siendo correspondido.

Atrás de ellos alguien los veía atónito, su corazón se partió, había sido un idiota. Miraba a la jovencita entre los brazos de aquel tenista, correspondiéndole y el lo único que sentía era ganas de golpear a aquel tipo, reclamarla como suya pero ella ya se había enamorado de otro se lo había dejado muy claro.

_-Ryuzaki –Sonó frío como siempre mirándola con sus ojos ambarinos, sabia lo que iba a hacer no se iba a arrepentir. Ese día eran los únicos que se quedarían a limpiar el salón. Ambos estaban cerca del portón de salida de Seigaku. _

_-¿Qué sucede Echizen? –Pregunto la de ojos carmín, volteándose. El trato con el había cambiado, era más fría. Nunca más ella intento entablar una conversación, nunca más le regalo a él un sonrojo, nunca más una sonrisa, ni un almuerzo cocinado por ella, ni iba a las canchas. Él no quería eso, él la quería. _

_-Yo –Comenzó a decir mirándola con su tono indeciso bajo la mirada de ella que al principio luego del tema de la carta había sido triste, ahora no expresaba ni amor, ni dolor…nada.- A mi…- Volvió a intentar acercándose a Sakuno, sin romper el contacto visual. _

_- ¿Umm? –Susurro incitándolo a que continuara. Sin darse cuenta él estaba a pocos pasos de ella. _

_-Me gustas…mucho. –Confeso mirándola, sus ojos destellaron de confusión. _

_-Ryoma –Hablo suavemente. – Ahora es tarde, yo ya no siento nada por ti. Lo siento. –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. En un impulso la siguió, tomo su brazo haciéndola voltear y la beso sin contemplaciones._

_Ella se quedo congelada, no entendía nada. Él se vio no correspondido, pero aun así la besaba, saboreaba un dulce sabor embriagado de tristeza. Cuando Sakuno reacciono, sintió los labios de él y lo separo. _

_-Esta no es la forma Ryoma –Le sonrió con pena y continuo- Lo lamento, pero yo me enamore de Marui._

_-¡Me mentiste entonces! –Grito su corazón se rompió lentamente y una profunda tristeza lo inundaba – Tu…tu carta – Dijo nervioso, pareciera que iba a llorar. – ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Que querías una oportunidad! Te la estoy dando Sakuno – Tomo sus brazos mirándola fijamente, desesperado._

_-Yo sentía eso por ti, pero desechaste mis sentimientos, los tiraste a la basura y otra persona los recogió y los rearmo. Te lo agradezco. –Le acaricio la mejilla- Me dolió mucho lo que hiciste, no puedo sentir de nuevo eso, lo lamento. –Lentamente mientras le hablaba Ryoma aflojo su agarre hasta rozar sus manos y recolocar sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Desde la entrada Marui los miraba con el seño fruncido._

_El pelirrojo se había dado cuenta como en los dos últimos meses Ryoma miraba a su novia, como trataba de llamar su atención y cuando lo vio besarla le hirvió la sangre, iba a romperle la cara pero no ganaría nada, solo ocasionarle dolor físico, Sakuno le recalco que ella no sentía nada por Ryoma y que ahora el único que amaba era a él. _

_La castaña se alejo del peliverde, caminando hacia el pelirrojo y al llegar, le tomo la mano y se marcharon del lugar._

_Tristes lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos dorados, se sentía muy mal. Dos meses había intentado llamar su atención, transmitirle sus sentimientos y sintió lo que la chica tiempo atrás, sintió el dolor. Tarde…como ella había dicho, tarde se había dado cuenta lo que sentía, por primera vez perdió, algo valioso, algo que había ignorado. _

Y ahora lo único que podía hacer, a un año de eso, era continuar observándolos, observándola. Queriéndola en la oscuridad, sufrir y volver a caer perdido en su belleza. Se arrepentía de todo, de lo que había hecho, de ser tenista…porque en definitiva Marui la había visto cuando ella aun lo apoyaba en sus partidos, se arrepentía de haberla ignorado, de hacerse el indiferente. Lo único que no se arrepentía era de conocerla y de amarla aunque eso le rompiera el alma, a pesar de lo que sufría mirarla con una sonrisa lo hacia feliz, nunca mas quería volver a escuchar el llanto de Sakuno.

Por eso él seria su protector, de quien la hiriera, en la lejanía y como fuera la protegería.

_Por que lo único que puedo hacer es amarte y mi único deseo es verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo._

Paso desapercibido delante de los amantes que se besaban con fervor y con una sonrisa triste solo deseaba lo mejor.


End file.
